Snippets
by fan-freak121
Summary: Little snippets in the lives of Wanda and Cosmo.
1. Chapter 1 Deny

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this

A/N: Reviews are appreciated. .

She can't deny that she loves him, that goofy and sweet fairy that she has no idea how she spent this long not being with him.

They are so different from one another but in the end it doesn't really matter how different they are; the only thing that matters is that they are together.

He's made a ton of mistakes but she's not perfect either, she's made regrets that she wishes that she could change; but this certainly isn't something that she wants to change.

The goofy, sweet and not so bright green-haired fairy would mess up and she would fix the broken pieces, though really she couldn't really say that she minded much if at all.

She knew that life with Juandissimo would have ended horribly for her, she had always felt as though she was different from her family and friends.

She never expected to fall in love with someone like Cosmo but she loved him and wouldn't change anything about him or herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Happy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this

A/N: Reviews are appreciated. .

Cosmo couldn't help but grin a goofy grin as Wanda snuggled next to him in her sleep. He couldn't believe that he was married to the most amazing fairy in all of the worlds.

Wanda sighed softly in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Cosmo's waist which made him blush slightly in embarrassment and happiness.

He didn't understand what he did to deserve such an amazing fairy but he wasn't too worried about it; on the contrary he was ecstatic that he had her in his life.

She made him feel things that he never would have been able to feel on his own, with that he was certain.

He was never a popular fairy like Cupid or Juandissimo and had instead been a dork, a geek and any other name that a person could come up with for someone like him.

But she saw something inside of him that no-one but his mother had seen, he hadn't even seen what she had. There was rocky parts in their relationship but what relationship didn't have difficult things to deal with?

Cosmo loved Wanda more than anyone in the world...well other than his mama; though admittedly he loved her in a different way than he did Wanda.

He loved Wanda and couldn't wait to see what wonderful adventures they would have with each other in the future.


	3. Chapter 3 Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.

Sometimes when they are get the chance to be alone in their fishbowl; in their home they dance. Wanda will wrap both arms around Cosmo's neck and Cosmo will wrap his arms around Wanda's waists blushing as though he was a teenaged fairy again.

They both love moments like this, moments of being alone with each other having no worry but to make each other happy. Neither one of them would change a moment like this if they could help it.

When they danced it would often be without music; it would be pretty rare to have any music on while they were dancing. The peace and quiet while they danced soothed their nerves and made them count their blessings more.

Cosmo would often look at her in a way that made her blush when they were alone, he would look at her in such a sweet and innocent way that it was just beautiful to her.

Cosmo would then lean forward with the most shyest of smiles and kiss her sweetly on the lips. It amazed her that they'd been together this long but they still had such great chemistry. She couldn't believe it but it wasn't as though she was complaining.

At the end of the day the only thing that truly mattered was them.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no money from this.

A/N: Thanks to OddAuthor and meerkatcosmo113 for their reviews.

Wanda remembered when Cosmo would look at her with adoration, he was so dedicated to their marriage that it hurt her to see what their relationship had gone to now.

Cosmo was a completely different new person now and certainly not for the better. There were moments of course where Cosmo could be incredibly sweet, caring and considerate but they were becoming more and more rare each day.

She didn't know when it had started but Cosmo had just started to act so different now than he ever had before. She wished that they could go back to the way their relationship had been a couple of decades ago or even five years ago because now everything just seemed so incredibly different.

Wanda hated how Cosmo could act, before he never liked doing something that wasn't fun but he wouldn't treat her with ridicule; especially not in front of their Godchild.

But now it was as though he was a different Cosmo, like Anti-Cosmo but yet not. She didn't know why he acted the way he did now but she missed the old days where they would find time just to be with each other in private.

She wanted the old days back and she didn't know how long she could take the new Cosmo; even though she still loved him.


End file.
